Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) headsets are gaining in popularity for use in a growing number of activities. Such headsets may integrate visual information into a user's field of view to enhance their surroundings or allow them to step into immersive three-dimensional environments. While virtual reality and augmented reality headsets are often utilized for gaming and other entertainment purposes, they are also commonly employed for purposes outside of recreation-for example, governments may use them for military training simulations, doctors may use them to practice surgery, and engineers may use them as visualization aids. Virtual and augmented reality systems are also increasingly recognized for their utility in facilitating inter-personal interactions between individuals in a variety of contexts.
Due to the compact size of many virtual and augmented reality headsets, display screens utilized in such headsets may need to have a small profile while also displaying high-quality, high-resolution images. Since a wearer's eyes may be positioned in relatively close proximity to the display screen, which may be further magnified by lenses of the headset, any inconsistencies in a displayed image may be more readily apparent to a headset user than such inconsistencies in other types of display devices. Unfortunately, typical liquid-crystal displays (LCDs), which are sometimes integrated into headsets due to their comparatively lower cost and high availability, may exhibit certain undesirable display artifacts. For example, conventional liquid crystal (LC) panels are often prone to light leakage or “light bleed,” which may result in poor contrast ratios and poor black levels. Some LCDs (e.g., large-factor LCDs such as LCD televisions) may employ locally dimmable backlight arrays to enhance contrast ratios and black levels, especially when displaying high-contrast images. Unfortunately, conventional LCDs that use local-dimming capable backlights typically exhibit haloing artifacts, especially around bright objects on darker backgrounds. Moreover, conventional backlights capable of local dimming typically have slower refresh rates than the LC panels they illuminate, which may exacerbate problems with display artifacts. For example, when displayed via conventional LCDs that use local-dimming capable backlights, rapidly moving objects may leave a ghosting trail in their wakes. As a result, a user's experience with conventional LCD headsets may be sub-optimal.